Display apparatuses are important parts of human-machine interfaces. Near-eye display apparatuses such as helmet-mounted displays are popular products in the display field. Helmet-mounted image display apparatuses used for virtual reality and display enhancement have gained rapid development. A helmet-mounted display apparatus can comprise three portions: a display image source, an optical system, and a support structure. Because users might wear the helmet-mounted display apparatus for a long time, the weight and compactness are important to the users' comfort.